


Kadieschen op Platt

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Low German, Sick Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: "Ik heff letzt Johr dree Daag vun dien Kadieschen speet."– Brakelmann inBildungsschock





	Kadieschen op Platt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kadieschen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334883) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca). 



> de-bingo-Prompt "Lebensmittelvergiftung".

Brakelmann woor dorvun waak, wat he sik flau föhl. Nich uttoholen weer dat. He keem man jüst noch op den letzten Poeng na de Toilett hen – to 'n Glück weer he an 'n Avend op 't Sofa inslapen – ehr sien heel Avendbroot un noch 'n beten wat mehr ut em rutbreken dee.

Schiet.

Maddelig spööl he mit en Handvull Water ut 'n Hahn de Smack ut, ehr he sik wedder torüch na 't Sofa sleep. Veel beter gung em dat noch nich, in 'n Gegendeel: Nu keem dor to dat flaue Geföhl ok noch en Kniepen in 'n Buuk to, meist so, as harrn se em in 'n Magen treden. Mööd weer he noch dorto, denn buten weer dat noch düüster, aver an Slaap weer för 't Eerste nich to denken – ok wenn he sik noch so veel hin- un herdreih un versöök, en Positschoon to finnen, de he utholen kunn.

Groten Schiet.

Jichtenswann muss he denn doch induselt sien, denn he woor waak, as Adsche in de Köök slarpt keem.

"Brakelmann, slöppst du noch?", froog Adsche. _Nu_ weer Brakelmann ganz seker wedder waak, Dank ok, un stantepee dee sik sien Magen wedder mellen. Sünner wat to seggen jump Brakelmann op un leep na 't Bad. Snaaksch, wat dor överhaupt noch wat weer, wat he vun sik geven kunn.

"Geiht di dat nich goot, Brakelmann?" Adsche steek sien Kopp dör de Döör, jüst in de Momang, as Brakelmann dat hele Malöör rünnerspölen dee.

Graad harr Brakelmann sik wedder steilt, dor mark he, wo sien Benen slapp maken wullen, dorüm schuuv he Adsche bisiet un leet sik sachte wedder op dat Sofa dal. "Dat sünd dien bescheten Kadieschen", grummel he.

"Kann gor nich sien", see Adsche. "Mien Kadieschen sünd de Renner! De hefft dor rein gor nix mit to doon."

"Un worüm spee ik mi hier graad de Seel ut 'n Lief?"

Adsche keek em scharp an. "Villicht harrst du gistern nich so veel Beer un Kööm..."

Brakelmann schüddkopp swach. "Nee, nee." En Mann as he dat weer, de kunn noch ganz anner Saken af, dat weer ja woll kloor! "Un dorvun af heff ik blots so veel drunken, dormit ik den wedderigen Smack vun dien Kadieschen wedder loswarr. 'N Düvelstüüch is dat!"

"Ts", maak Adsche mucksch, man he harr den Anstand, en beten schüllig uttosehn. Denn scheer he sik weg. Brakelmann weer fix un fardig un acht dor nich op, wohen, dorüm weer he verplext, as Adsche en Tiet later mit en Ammer un en Beker wedder vör em stunn. De Ammer stell he mit en Klötern blangen dat Sofa, nich wiet vun Brakelmann, den Beker heel he em hen. "Du muttst wat drinken", see he.

"Kann ik nich", see Brakelmann.

"Muttst du aver, dat is wichtig." He keem mit sien Beker dichter an Brakelmann sien Mund ran, un dat muss nu wirklich nich ween, wat he sik vun Adsche wat intrichtern leet, dorüm nehm he den Beker un drunk vun sik ut.

"Bäh!" Dat weer Water, koolt Water ut 'n Hahn.

"Tee heff ik nich funnen", see Adsche.

Wat dorher keem, wat Brakelmann gor keen Tee harr, worüm ok?, un wiel em sik bi de Gedank an Kaffee de Magen ümdreih, noch mehr as sounso al, dwung he dat Water dal. So ganz verkehrt weer Adsche wohrschienlich nich. As he fardig weer, nehm Adsche em den Beker wedder af.

Brakelmann harr jüst de Ogen wedder dicht maakt, dor full em noch wat in: "De Deerten. Kannst du...?"

"Maak ik", see Adsche. "Schall ik di noch wat kaken?"

"Blots nich!" Mal dorvun afsehn, wat an fast Eten in 'n Momang nich to denken weer, troo he Adsche sien Kaakkünst ok an de besten Daag nich över den Weg. Sülvst sünner Kadieschen oder annere snaaksche Todaten.

Adsche tuckschuller un överleet em sik sülvst, woll üm dat to doon, wat Adsche nu mal so doon dee. Wat ok jümmers dat weer.

Brakelmann döös vör sik hen un weer, wenn he waak weer, een üm 't anner dor mit to doon, dat flaue Geföhl daltoholen oder in den Ammer to speen. Anners kreeg he nich veel mit vun de Welt. Blots dat jümmers wedder en fullen Beker Water op 'n Disch stunn, wenn he utdrunken harr, un de Ammer leddig weer, wenn he em bruken dee – ok midden in de Nacht – dat mark he, un dat begöösch em unvermodens.

Jichtenswann – an 'n annern Morgen villicht oder an 'n Dag dorna, nich eenfach to seggen – gung dat bargop. He föhl sik wedder instann, sik optosetten, sünner dat sien Magen Laway maken dee, un he keek sik en beten tüdelig in de Stuuv üm. Adsche keem rinslarpt un stell en Töller mit Tweeback vör em af. Woher wuss he överhaupt, wat Brakelmann dat jüst nu beter gung? Bi den Gedanken woor sien Magen ganz warm, un wiel dat seker vun sien Krankheit keem un de em opmal ok ganz weekmodig maak, bekeek Brakelmann dat Backwark scharp. "Is dat vun di?"

"Nee, heff ik vun Shorty."

"Wiel dien Experimente, de mutt ik nu wiss nich hebben. So 'n Schietidee. Kadieschen."

Aver staats dat he wedder mucksch weer, lächel Adsche man blots. "Ik freu mi ok, wat di dat wedder beter geiht, Brakelmann."

Un dat, dat weer doch schöön seggt, dach Brakelmann, ehr he in sien Tweeback beet.


End file.
